Jan Darkrider/Disciplinary Record
|RANK= Captain }} |INCIDENT= Passing out during a lesson repeatedly. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Verbal warning. |REMARKS= Repeatedly passed out in my lesson. Advised to take on less courses. (HIST101: Birth of the Federation) }} |INCIDENT= Brawl in Mess-hall, acted in self-defense. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Letter of Reprimand added to her record. |REMARKS= Stood up for herself against bullies. }} |INCIDENT= Headbutted a Cadet after completing Kobayashi Maru |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Verbal warning. |REMARKS= Influence of our Alumni Cadet, Capt. Firali - 'celebratory headbutt' as she calls it. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Verbal warning. |REMARKS= Ordered to regenerate. Said 'irrelevant discourse' and left the Sickbay. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Letter of Reprimand added to her record. |REMARKS= Repeatedly disregarding Doctor's orders. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Letter of Reprimand added to her record. |REMARKS= Lt. Darkrider left Sickbay prior to being properly discharged. Quoting: 'I was Borg. Irrelevant.' }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Mandatory-shore leave ordered. |REMARKS= Overworked, needs some downtime. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Letter of Reprimand added to her record |REMARKS= Fine officer but a difficult patient. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Subjected to mandatory counseling sessions for a month, on weekly basis. |REMARKS= Repeatedly left Sickbay despite of her bad condition, quoting 'I am busy.' }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Mandatory-shore leave ordered. |REMARKS= Yet again, neglecting to take a downtime, despite of my orders. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Subjected to mandatory counseling sessions for a month, on weekly basis. |REMARKS= Giving written reprimands will do little good in this case. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Letter of Reprimand added to her record. |REMARKS= I hate doing this. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Mandatory Shore-leave ordered. |REMARKS= Dedicated officer, but she's just pushing herself too far. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Letter of Reprimand added to her record. |REMARKS= Lt. Commader Darkrider endangers herself constantly with her negligence of her own well-being. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Letter of Reprimand added to her record. |REMARKS= Failing to comply with a weekly-physical for last *month*. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Letter of Reprimand added to her record. |REMARKS= Left Sickbay on repeated basis without permission. Considering posting Security Detail each time she ends up here. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Verbal Warning. |REMARKS= How many times do I have to tell her she really needs to regenerate to function properly...? }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Verbal Warning |REMARKS= Ignoring my orders to come down to Sickbay - quoting 'I am busy'. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Letter of Reprimand added to her record. |REMARKS= Found her passed out on the Holodeck couple of hours later, after I ordered her to regenerate. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Ordered to Mandatory shore-leave. |REMARKS= Long overdue too. If she wants to misbehave, fine - off she goes. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Letter of Reprimand added to her record. |REMARKS= She goes all out to protect others, and yet, she disregards herself constantly. Left Sickbay just an hour after a major surgery, without my consent. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Letter of Reprimand added to her record. |REMARKS= She thinks she can just ignore medical issues because of her Borg-modified body. How many times do I have to tell her that she needs to listen to me in medical matters? }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Verbal Warning |REMARKS= Avoiding weekly physical for last month. Goddamnit stubborn woman. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Verbal Warning |REMARKS= Clearly celebrated her Birthday with Captain Firali instead of regenerating. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Verbal Warning |REMARKS= Swore at me in Klingon, after I found her inebriated and passed out on the Holodeck, despite of being told to regenerate earlier. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Ordered to Mandatory shore-leave. |REMARKS= Ordered her to Mandatory shore-leave after displaying several worrying signs of exhaustion and overworking. As every year. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Verbal Warning |REMARKS= How does she sneak out of the Sickbay like this? As always, left the Sickbay just two hours after a major surgery. And of course, nobody reports her, despite of the fact she can make her damages worse if she doesn't remain in here, where I can keep an eye on her. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Letter of Reprimand added to her record. |REMARKS= The most stubborn person I've met since my liberation. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Ordered to Mandatory shore-leave. |REMARKS= March is the month for shore leave for our stubborn Lieutenant Commander Darkrider. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Subjected to mandatory counseling sessions for a month, on weekly basis. |REMARKS= Protected fellow officer from death, got severaly damaged in the line of duty. And yet, she leaves just an hour after a major surgery, with her usual 'I am busy, I have tasks to accomplish'. Doing this very apprehensively. Fine officer, with no regard for her own well-being. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Verbal Warning |REMARKS= Failure to show up to her mandatory weekly physical repeatedly, throwing around her usual excuses. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Ordered to Mandatory shore-leave. |REMARKS= Tried to be reasonable and talk over-worked Commander Darkrider into voluntery shore-leave after her latest physical, showing concerning signs. Forced to make it mandatory. Again. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Letter of Reprimand added to her record. |REMARKS= Ordered her to regenerate after I found out she skipped two regeneration cycles. At first I thought she's pranking me and tampered with her regeneration logs, but then I realized she thinks the whole Earth custom of 'April Fools' is irrelevant to her. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Ordered to Mandatory shore-leave. |REMARKS= Already marked this time of year as 'Darkrider's Shore-leave time' in my personal calendar. Captain Firali should talk some sense into her. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Verbal Warning |REMARKS= Found her passed out in her quarters, after being ordered to regenerate - clearly working and disregarding my orders again. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Verbal Warning |REMARKS= If Jan Darkrider could invent something, it'd be definitelly a new Evasive maneuver. Avoided her mandatory physical for last three weeks again. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Verbal Warning |REMARKS= Infamous Sickbay Escape. Lt. Two of Six already pranks me for how stubborn and sneaky Commander Darkrider is. I'm just too soft with her. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Verbal Warning |REMARKS= Told to regenerate. Ended up drinking with Captain Firali instead during their off-time. Not surprised. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Verbal Warning |REMARKS= No, Commander Darkrider, caffeine really doesn't serve as a substitute for your regeneration cycles. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Ordered to Mandatory shore-leave. |REMARKS= Failure to comply with my orders, showing signs of exhaustion. It's been a year since her last shore-leave, so off our First Officer goes. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Subjected to Medical Leave for two weeks. |REMARKS= Left Sickbay, barely walking, after we had a major Borg-boarding situation on Krupnyk and she was badly wounded. I respect her for her tenacity to stand up for our crew, but even she needs to understand that her own body has its' limits. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Verbal Warning |REMARKS= Failed to show up for her regular physical. She always does this when she skips or shortens her regeneration cycles too much. I have Commander Darkrider figured out. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Verbal Warning |REMARKS= Foregone her regeneration cycles again and went to Holodeck despite of my orders. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Verbal Warning |REMARKS= Just a warning this time, Commander. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Verbal Reprimand |REMARKS= Failing to comply with my orders yet again. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Ordered to Mandatory shore-leave |REMARKS= Failing to comply with my order to take some downtime - First Officer or not, I'm not letting her to run herself to the ground. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Verbal Reprimand |REMARKS= Do I have to pull her by ears to come for her mandatory physicals each time? }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Verbal Warning |REMARKS= Avoiding me as if I had a Plague, each time around her physicals. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Verbal Warning |REMARKS= Newly promoted Captain Darkrider, still being stubborn in medical matters. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Letter of Reprimand added to her record. |REMARKS= Repeatedly left Sickbay, despite of my orders, and despite of being in no condition to do so. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Subjected to mandatory counseling sessions for a month, on daily basis. |REMARKS= Captain Darkrider was allowed to come back to the Aleksey Krupnyk, on light-duties basis, as long as she keeps up with her post-reassimilation rehabilitation plan. She has failed to do so, on several occassions. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Subjected to Medical-leave for the duration of two weeks, continuous counseling sessions. |REMARKS= I don't like doing this, but I'm not taking any risks with her, given her mental shape at this time. She has repeatedly overstepped her authority and shows signs of emotional instability, disregarding Lt. Commander Alec's counseling and my orders. The re-assimilation took its' toll on her - and she is the only person unable to see it. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Ordered to Mandatory shore-leave. |REMARKS= Ordered the Captain to take a needed downtime - she continues to work herself down to the ground more. Can't be helped, and off to her shore-leave she goes. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Subjected to Medical leave & counseling sessions for the duration of one month |REMARKS= I hate to do this to her. She's been back barely for a year, going through hell. Cmdr. Kah'tar was nearly killed during a mission with her, and Captain Darkrider blamed herself for unability to protect him. She attempted suicide upon return to Krupnyk, and despite of it being prevented, I wanted to keep her under observation for a week. Reacted irrationally, completelly disregarding my orders, being confrontational. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Verbal Warning |REMARKS= Being assigned to the Delta Quadrant - I can't see this being a good idea. Captain Darkrider has been pushing herself beyond reason since we arrived here, leading to her disobeying my orders again. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Verbal Warning |REMARKS= Avoiding physicals again. She's been promoted to Admiral at the beginning of the month, working with Admiral Lerginas. Not sure what to make of the guy - who lets her push herself so hard. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Verbal Reprimand |REMARKS= Failing to comply with my orders. Barely get to see her around. }} |INCIDENT= Disregarding CMO's orders. |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Letter of Reprimand added to her record. |REMARKS= Attempted to address Admiral Darkrider's deteriorating condition, she refused, telling me to, I quote 'Fuck off' and adding 'Take it up to Lerginas, I am busy.' }} |INCIDENT= Acting against given orders, continuous cases of insubordination |DISCIPLINE ACTION = Demotion to Captain |REMARKS= Despite of Darkrider's excellent, selfless and beyond her duties service, some things cannot be tolerated. Allowing her to get away with minor misconduct may be passable and overlooked, from time to time, but acting on behalf of Starfleet, in such capacity she could endanger our diplomatic relationships and throw us into another conflict; one we do not need at this time, when we are already in galaxy-wide war. I may sympathize with her sentiment to aid the Borg Cooperative, but I cannot let this go unpunished. It is my hope that Captain Darkrider will not stop with her continuous service, though and will only learn from this. }}